


Synergy

by lost_spook



Category: Sapphire and Steel
Genre: Assignment Three, Episode Tag, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2012-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-30 19:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/pseuds/lost_spook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silver, Sapphire, Steel; at the end of the assignment.  (Assignment Three)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Synergy

They were a living circle now: hands gripped tightly about each other’s wrists, escaping in a moment of light and darkness through space and time. To one side, Sapphire had Steel, his hold on her tight and strong. She rested on the sureness of his being, that which was always with her. On the other side, Silver shone in her thoughts: his admiration, the ways in which their thoughts met, and parted; the games they played. She knew, too, her own presence in them, reflected back to her, and theirs in each other – Silver and Steel, in unwilling fascination and shared purpose. It was a pattern uniquely theirs – a dance in eternity.

On the other side, they separated hands, but Sapphire could not so easily disentangle their thoughts, nor could she wish to.


End file.
